florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Troubleshooting
If you're having a problem with getting the mod to run properly and it doesn't match something from the Known Bugs list then it is likely you're experiencing some kind of installation error or operating system error on your end. Below are some solutions that may help if your problem is described. This is by no means all inclusive and our stickied "F.A.Q." thread should be checked on the Taleworlds Forum as well. * 'My game keeps crashing. What can I do?' ** There are several reasons why the game can crash. You might want to try the following: *** Enable 'Load Textures on demand' *** Make sure you are using Warband 1.153 (check your RGL log in your main warband folder for this) **** Regardless of whatever your game says. The RGL_log is correct. *** Lower the battle size. (100) *** Lower the number of corpses. *** Disable rag dolls. *** Lower the texture quality (and other graphical configurations) *** Run the game on Dx7 *** Force single threading at the console when powering up MB. (Configuration/Advanced) *** Disable Edit Mode. (Configuration/Advanced) *** Run another version of Floris, for example Gameplay instead of Expanded. ** When all of the above still fails try our support thread. We need details and preferably a copy of your RGL_log.txt file. * I get crashes while saving a game, during or after a bigger battle or switching screens. OR:' I have a 32-bit system with more than 2GB of RAM, but I still crash'. ** You might want to check out this topic. In most cases this solves your problems. This is a memory fix. * I tried to use "Load Textures on Demand", but my game crashed immediately. OR: The game crashes when I try to change the main game options. ** Warband version 1.143 is prone to corrupt configuration files. Try deleting the rgl_config.txt file (in the Documents\Mount&Blade Warband\ folder). NOTE: Floris latest version is now compatible with the warband latest 1.153 version ** If necessary, the whole folder found at %APPDATA%\Mount&Blade Warband\ This will force Warband to recreate your configuration files. Re-enter your settings and you should be good to go. * All the dust from horses causes me to lag terribly! Can I get the old horse dust? ** Use this particle_systems.txt file. It will use Native horse dust, but maintain the other Floris edits. * I can't start the game, since I get the following error just before the game is loaded: 'RGL shaders: Out of video memory', or a likewise error. ** Strange but true: this error is caused by the amount of sound effects. If you get this error with the mod pack, it's best to revert back to the native sounds, or if you're running with Basic or Expanded you can try to use the Gameplay sounds. To do this, replace sounds.txt by the appropriate one. That's all. * 'Is Freelancer working? I can't join any lord's army. ** You need to install the Gameplay Patch 1. This mod was originally omitted from Floris 2.5's gameplay installation. * 'Everyone is riding around in tournaments on invisible horses. ** You need to install the Gameplay Patch 1. The textures for these items were missing. * Why isn't anyone using weapons in tournaments? Everyone runs around punching one another. ** You likely installed the Gameplay Patch 1. This patch was only intended for the Gameplay Edition. Re-install your Expanded Edition and it will work properly. de:Fehlerbehebung Category:FAQ Category:Bugs